


Best Plan Ever

by kiitos



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basil is utterly terrible at making plans, despite what he says. Fisher always seems to suffer because of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Plan Ever

Basil sighs as he empties a bucket of water over Fisher, the man shivers as the cold drenches him and Basil has the decency to feel a bit guilty. Not too guilty, he is a pirate after all, but a little bit guilty because Fisher has been stuck like that all day whilst they dealt with the cattle problem.

They’d somehow managed to get back to a port and sell them on, not for much profit mind because Basil had been willing to accept any price to get them off his ship, but a nice enough price to buy some decent rum to say sorry.

All the men are in the town now, probably drinking themselves into stupors and charming wenches into beds but Basil doesn’t mind. He and Fisher stayed on the ship and in the moonlight he gently bathes his first mate’s skin, removing all traces of what they will forever refer to as the cattle problem and leaving him cleaner than he’s looked in days.

“Fisher.” He says as he steps close and wraps a blanket around his shivering friend.

“It’s alright sir, it was a good plan. How were we supposed to know cows get sea sick?” Fisher sighs tiredly and pulls the blanket tighter around himself. Basil gives him a half smile, they both know the plan was ridiculous and once again Fisher suffered as a direct result of one of Basil’s schemes. Like the time they’d tried to steal some apparently unguarded treasure only to find out it was a trap and they’d almost got eaten by natives, or the time those chickens had got loose and Fisher had slipped on a stray egg and almost got eaten by a shark or the time…well, Basil thinks as he hands Fisher his shirt, at least nobody nearly got eaten this time.

He smiles as Fisher turns his back to dress and finds himself drawn to the shine of his still damp skin in the pale light, he’s never been one for women has Basil, and Fisher has always been rather attractive. He steps forward and wraps an arm around Fisher’s waist and although the other man jumps he doesn’t pull away or run him through with his cutlass or anything.

“Fisher.” He says again, pulling the man closer just a fraction. “I am sorry mate, you know that right?”

Fisher just shrugs and smiles at him. “After the shark sir, you can’t really shock me, I expect side effects now.”

Basil grins in what he hopes is a dashing way, well if that wasn’t an invitation…so he leans in and kisses Fisher, hoping for cheeky and just a little bit romantic. Fisher on the other hand was apparently lying when he said nothing shocks him because Basil has never seen a man flail quite like that (even after that run-in with the bear on that supposedly deserted island.) He scrabbles at Fisher’s sleeve but only succeeds in tearing a strip off the material as his first mate goes down and hits the deck with a rather sickening thud.

“Fisher!” Basil shrieks and clatters to his knees at his side. “Talk to me mate, are you alright?”

“Yes sir, I think I’ll live.” Fisher groans, clutching the back of his head and squeezing his eyes shut. Basil doesn’t quite believe him so when he hauls him to his feet he hugs him close, trying to hide his own fear that took him completely by surprise.

“Sir?” Fisher asks quietly against his neck. “Are _you_ alright?”

Basil pulls backwards a little and nods. “You scared me there Fisher, even more than when I accidentally sold you to that brothel.”

Fisher to his credit only scowls for a moment at the memory before his expression softens to a smile. “You can try again if you want sir.”

Basil still feels shaky and his fingers cling to Fisher’s shirt as he tentatively leans in again. It’s not perfect, by any stretch of the imagination, Basil is too nervous and Fisher is hissing through a growing headache but it’s pretty damn good. And this, unlike most of his plans, turns out to be quite good.

Quite simply, it’s his best plan ever.


End file.
